This invention relates to a rotation switching device of a double-function sewing machine, which serves for switching by rotation a machine body of the sewing machine, which is incorporated with two different stitch forming mechanisms, to an operative position of the particular stitching function of either of the mechanisms.
The double-function sewing machine is disposed with needle dropping positions of a lock stitch and an overlock stitch at a right and a left, or a front and a rear in order not to interfere with the stitching operation of each other.
When the lock stitch is switched to the overlock stitch or vice versa, the operator lifts up the sewing machine which is heavy in weight from a machine positioning and mounting surface and rotates it horizontally, for working convenience. Since this work is troublesome due to carrying of the heavy load, it has been desired to solve these problems.